1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to closures for paperboard cartons, and has particular utilization with cartons which have recessed tops or those designs which are either multiple sided or are non-rectangular. The disclosure also relates to recessed closures which have a handle which is integrally formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrying handles in cartons for products such as carry-out foods is highly desirable. Similarly, where the carton is to be reused or employed as a storage container it is desirable to have a handle formed with the closure. There are many styles of handles for rectangular containers, but for non-rectangular four-sided containers or containers with more than four sides there is a need for an integral carrying handle formed as a part of the closure. Examples of six-sided containers are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,594 and the references cited therein.